Appétissant
by Snaky
Summary: Chap2. Premiere Fic! Un PoV d'Itachi comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu... Écrit sous la menace .


APPETISSANT

Auteur : Snaky

Genre : Heu…Par rapport au chap. 1 … En fait le fond n est pas sérieux il est 3h00 du mat est j entame le chap. 2 … Héhéhé … Lapiiiiiiiins

Disclamer : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas a moi…Mais sa peut s arranger hehehe

Je vais devenir une femme et épouser Masachi Kishimoto Yeah ! Et au passage je vais arrêter de boire …

Couple : C'est plus du Yaoi dsl ! Enfin peut être … Cela dépend de toi Public !

Remarques

Vous aller sans doute le comprendre mais … Itachi a beaucoup fumé …

Chapitre 2

Ouah … J ai bien dormi moi … Aller, Je me lève, et je me bouscule, je glisse sur les draps … Comme d habitudeuuuh … OULA ! Ca ne va pas du tout ce matin. Ne pas fumer l herbe avant de dormir … Ah ouééééééé c marqué en plus …Tiens …C'est bizarre ça … Dit moi petit écureuil, comment t'écris cannabis toi ?

Ben avec 2 N comme sur les paquets

Ah ouééééééééé merci … t as raison c'est marqué merci

De rien ! (Choppe une noisette et se barre)

C'est de la bonne en plus c'est Sasori qui me la donner … Faut dire que Suna a les meilleur Ganja-farmer de toute la côte Est … Quelle cote Est ? Wazaa ce truc c'est trop de la balle (NDL : oué vous avez vus vous aussi a l écrit sa rend bizarrement hein ?) faudra que j en reprenne …

Bonjour Itachi !

Kewa ! Qui me parle ?

Mais c moi Itachi …

Qui ? Ou Sa

Mais la …Ta main pecno …

Kewa !

Dit Itachi tu veux être mon ami ?

(la c'est vraiment mauvais … _Regarde la main, regarde le paquet, regarde la main, regarde le paquet, regarde la main, regarde le paquet (NDL : aller c a vous maintenant : regarde la … oui c bien, regarde le …le …paquet ouiiiii, on continu (Comment ça « ça vous saoule » mais rien a foutre moi ! Vous aviez qu a pas lire la fic non mais …c la goutte d eau qui dépasse les bornes la ! Ça te fait marrer toi ? Non mais si je le vois bien …Viens on va s expliquer tout les deux) _

Et là, Kisame descend du paradis des poissons (c'est pour toi Yunapix) :

Veillez excuser l auteur de cette fic … Il s est enfilé un TGV (Tekilla Gin Vodka) est a commence a se disputer avec son armoire …

Kisame ! Mais tu étais mort ! J adore cette dRoGUe !

(Ok vas y JC remonte le câble) Oui Itachi … sois en paix avec toi-même …

Ouais c huis déjà en paix avec ma main hè c'est cool hein ?

Bon ou j en était moi heu … Ah oui …_Regarde la main, regarde_ Ok ! Ok ! Je déconne (et j ai trouvé le moyen de me mettre sur le dos héhéhé)

Alors essayons de se situer … Je suis … Je suis … Perdu … Oué ça ne fait pas un pli … (œil brillant, pose dynamique a la Viewtiful Joe (pose a la con koi…) et accent chinois) : Nous allons nous repérez grâce au soleil capitaine Némo ! Voyons … Le soleil est au Nord … Les oiseaux volent vers le Sud … Les lapins vont (bon oki j arrête), et ce brin d herbe ressemble a un poil de cul … Donc je suis … Devant Konoha ! (Se retourne) Ah ouais, c'est écrit sur la porte héhé héhé héhé …

Bon alors qu est ce que je fais … (Musique de « Qui veut gagner des millions »)

Bonsoir Itachi

(Regarde le lecteur) Je vous promet que demain j arrête de fumer

Vous êtes bloqué a la question … Ah non en fait vous êtes bloquer devant la porte de Konoha … Okay …. Vous avez tous vos jokers et voici les réponses :

A.Rentrer dans Konoha

B.Rester hors de Konoha

C.Aller fumer dans la foret

D.Obi-Wan Kenobi

Hum … Je ne sais pas Patrick

C'est Jean-Pierre

Pas grave sa reviens au même … non la je ne sais pas …

Vous avez toujours vos trois jokers … Téléphoner a un ami

Je n ai pas d ami.

Demander son avis au public

Il n y a pas de public

Ah … Tiens c'est vrai ! Ouh ouh ! Moi aussi j arrête de fumer !

Je vais prendre le 50-50 et l addition

Sa marche ! Euh oula … Bon il vous reste les réponse A et D

Ah les salauds … Ils m ont bloqué (pour changer) bon je prend la A Patrick

C'est Jean-Pierre, comme ta mère

Ma mère s appel Robert d une et de deux elle est morte … C'est pour cela que je suis devenu ce que je suis.

(NDL : Itachi est toujours un poète fauché)

Et au moment ou il va franchir le pas de la porte :

Héééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééy, mais attend … Tout a l heure … Au début de la fic … L écureuil il m a parlé ! Oh oh c'est géniale j adore ce truc.

Voila voila il est 3h50 j ai fini mon chap. 2. Vous pouvez le relire si sa vous éclate et poster une review, moi je vais dormir pour me réveiller avec les cernes de Gaara …


End file.
